dynamixc4catfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Characters are items that can either be bought through the Store or through Reward Draws in Events. Characters were introduced in version 3.1. Previously, there was only one character, "Little D", and couldn't be changed before 3.1. Each character has specific abilities (Example: more EXP, more HP, etc.) that are applied once they are selected. Each character has its own set of animations, their animation speed will follow the song's BPM, and have different personalities and reactions to bouncing off walls (Example: Carrot will get along with Little D, Sin will stare at player after bouncing, etc.) High-quality Animated characters can be found and downloaded here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B1sYUXVxziysTDJ6VlMtYmZaenc?usp=sharing NOTE FOR HIGH-QUALITY ANIMATED CHARCTERS: Some character's backgrounds are not completely white as its character is too big and it can't fit to the white section of the song 80 in Dynamix, hence it could not be recorded with the same song and a different song background had to be used. Total characters in Dynamix until now is 86 pieces Default Characters High-quality Animated characters can be found and downloaded here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B1sYUXVxziysTDJ6VlMtYmZaenc?usp=sharing Champion Characters These characters are only available to Dynamix competition winners, where they get to make these characters official and customize their abilities: *NOTE: '''Animated character is not available as I was lucky enough to find the still image of the character through the game extract. The character is from 愛藍傘's background and the umbrella has a crown on top of it. Original Characters High quality of the Animated characters could be found and downloaded here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B1sYUXVxziysTDJ6VlMtYmZaenc?usp=sharing First set of are released in v3.1. available to purchase in Store: * The EXP boost will apply to every song whose genre has "Hardcore" in it. Special Characters High quality of the Animated characters could be found and downloaded here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B1sYUXVxziysTDJ6VlMtYmZaenc?usp=sharing These characters are available to unlock with Frags in Store and some of them have special occasions like redeeming the character through a website (eg. QooApp): * This means only notes that are counted as "Good" will receive the heal boost. Event Characters High quality of the Animated characters could be found and downloaded here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B1sYUXVxziysTDJ6VlMtYmZaenc?usp=sharing These characters are obtainable through Result Draw in specific Event songs: * The EXP boost will apply to every song whose genre has "Artcore" in it. Recovery Efficiency '''CAUTION: Recovery Efficiency and Rate is only for reference, finally depends on your personal difference. This section is about how Characters' abilities affect bleed mode. This information comes from a player Facebook group (Chinese and English):https://goo.gl/mtYJDH (only Chinese) Default Set: When you use Little D (the default) your health meter has '''100' points.'' Every time you miss, you lose '''5' points (If you Miss 20 times in a row, you will fail).'' *HP meter is 100 points by default. *Each Miss loses 5 points by default. For every 5 Perfect hits or 10 Good hits you will heal 1 point. So, for every '''25' Perfect hits or 50 Good hits will heal 5 point, offsetting the loss from 1 Miss.'' *Each Perfect hit heals 0.2 points by default. *Each Good hit heals 0.1 points by default. The Recovery Efficiency is '''25+50+(0*0)-20=55' in this case''. The Recovery Rate will be '''55/55=1''' According to this example, the formula for calculating Recovery Efficiency and Rate is : Abilities in the bleed mode the value Recovery Efficiency and Rate ro Category:Game Mechanics